


Золотой век

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: У них была неделя, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше, и один день, чтобы влюбиться в Розовой стране.
Relationships: Элли/Корина





	Золотой век

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенные сцены к "Вечно молодой Стелле" (пятая книга серии), постепенно переходящие в АУ.
> 
>   
> 

Днем в Розовом дворце можно помереть от скуки, и Элли зовет ее исследовать город. Корина прежде не бывала в Стелларии. Услышав об этом, Элли смеется: стоило провести тут пару дней до того как закрывать страну непроходимым барьером. 

Как ни странно, их не замечают на улицах. Болтуны взбудоражены предстоящим балом, имена Элли и Корины у всех на слуху, но как они выглядят, никто не знает. 

Они идут по дворцовой площади, спускаются к реке и встают у парапета набережной. 

– Здесь хорошо, – запрокинув голову, Элли подставляет лицо теплым солнечным лучам. – В прошлый раз я совсем ничего не успела увидеть. 

Корина кивает, и только потом до нее доходит, что в прошлый раз Элли побывала в Стелларии после их столкновения в Фиолетовой стране. 

Проголодавшись, они делают забавное открытие: у обеих ни гроша местных денег. Корина привыкла записывать все на королевский счет, а Элли просто неоткуда было их взять.

Они смотрят по сторонам и находят в переулке ювелирную лавку. Корина снимает один из браслетов – все равно изумруды больше не подходят к платью, – Элли торгуется с ювелиром и поднимает цену почти вдвое.

– У тебя талант, – признает Корина, уважительно глядя на горсть золотых монет. 

– Отец часто брал меня с собой на ярмарку.

Пока они ищут кафе, Элли рассказывает истории из своего детства. Корина понятия не имеет, кто такой дядя Рольф или кузен Фредди, но Элли замечательно улыбается, когда говорит о них.

***

– Обещай мне, Элли Смит, – Корина вертит в руках пустую чашку, – что ты позаботишься о моих розах. Я слишком долго их растила, чтобы какой-нибудь неумелый садовник все испортил. Ты продолжишь собирать коллекцию картин. Я дам адреса галерей, за которыми надо последить. Ты назначишь пенсию моему секретарю – очень хорошую пенсию, поверь, он этого заслуживает. Я бы забрала его с собой, но бедняга Арзал до мозга костей и не выносит Мигунов.

– Хорошо, – кивает Элли. 

– И самое главное: ты никогда, никогда, никогда, – повторяет она, и Элли качает головой в такт, – не вернешь зеленые очки. 

– Ладно, раз это так важно для тебя. А почему?

Корина щелкает пальцами, разогревая остывший кофейник. 

– Это был мой первый королевский указ – и лучшее, что я сделала для Изумрудного города. Не все поняли, многие до сих пор не согласны, но ты бы видела их лица, когда они впервые посмотрели на мир по-настоящему. Даже сейчас среди Арзалов есть такие, кто в жизни не покидал Изумрудный город, а раньше их было гораздо больше. Только представь: ты с младенчества видишь все вокруг сквозь зеленое стекло. Своих родителей, любимых, детей... Ты не знаешь цвет их глаз, не замечаешь, как на их щеках играет румянец. И все ради прославления одного самодовольного старика. Гудвин был великим человеком, но он покинул край Торна десятки лет назад. Стоит ли продолжать обман, в котором уже нет никакого смысла?

– Ты сейчас это придумала. 

– Да. 

– Обещаю, – торжественно произносит Элли. – Разрази меня гром.

***

После ужина со Стеллой и Виллиной во дворце, в предпраздничной суматохе перед балом, Элли берет ее под руку и предлагает: «Давай уйдем». Теперь они сидят на траве в парке. Вокруг ни души, где-то вдалеке играет музыка, и падающие звезды в темном небе оставляют длинные белые росчерки.

Элли молчит, перебирая травинки. Корина следит за ней, затаив дыхание, чтобы не засмеяться и не спугнуть. Это их первая ночь в Розовой стране, завтра начнется военный совет, а пока можно расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. 

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя, – наконец говорит Элли. 

Корина закрывает глаза.

– Целуй.

Прядь волос падает на щеку, воздух наполняет вишневый аромат – должно быть, духи болтунской работы. Элли касается губами ее губ легко, словно примериваясь, отстраняется на миг и целует снова. На вкус она как сладкое вино. Корина обнимает ее одной рукой и тянет на себя. 

Могущественная фея и красивая женщина, в самом деле, почему бы не попробовать…

Элли тихо говорит:

– Все хорошо? 

– Что? – от удивления Корина открывает глаза. 

Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Элли опускает голову и беззвучно смеется. 

– Я имею в виду, если мы продолжим... Это нормально для тебя?

– Ты как будто соблазняешь семнадцатилетнюю девственницу. 

– Для этого нужны совсем другие слова. Но я серьезно. 

– Все в порядке. 

Элли улыбается в ответ. 

Корина ложится на траву, и Элли нависает над ней, опираясь на левую руку. Запах вишни щекочет нос. «Видела бы нас Виллина...» Элли, явно приняв усмешку на свой счет, наклоняется и кусает ее нижнюю губу. 

– Когда вернемся, потанцуешь со мной? – предлагает она, и Корина хмурится:

– Будет скандал, фея. 

– Пусть будет, мне плевать. А тебе разве нет? 

И правда.

– Первый танец твой. – Она рвано вздыхает, когда Элли дотрагивается губами до чувствительного места на шее и запускает ладонь в расшитый фиолетовым бисером лиф.

***

Элли не шутила, когда звала ее танцевать. Корина успела забыть о данном слове, а Элли запомнила, и стоит перед ней, приглашающе вытянув ладонь.

Под сотнями взглядов Корина берет ее за руку. Они пропустили первый танец и опоздали на второй, но впереди целая ночь. Музыка звучит громче, придворные расступаются, освобождая им пространство в центре зала. 

– Ты сошла с ума, – тихо говорит Корина. 

– Для тебя это слишком? Прости, я не подумала. Но в этом нет ничего предосудительного, правда? 

Они размыкают руки и кланяются друг другу. Корина смотрит на Элли перед собой, но спиной чувствует обжигающие взгляды Болтунов. Она привычно улыбается – это просто еще один вальс, и хотя она не узнает мелодию, движения повторит даже во сне. Элли опускает ладонь ей на талию. Шаг, другой, третий – музыка ускоряется, и все вокруг сливается в сверкающее огнями пятно. 

Они кружатся по залу. Шаг в сторону, шаг назад – Элли беззвучно отсчитывает ритм. Она ведет; ее кожа и волосы пахнут вишней, и когда Корина прижимается к ней, сладкий цветочный аромат окутывает их обеих. 

– Спасибо, что согласилась, – улыбается Элли, и Корина проводит языком по пересохшим губам.

К утру слухи дойдут до Изумрудного города, в полдень сплетню подхватит Баста. «Пару часов назад мы впервые поцеловались, а ты уже готова сделать заявление, фея?»

***

Праздник в Стелларии подобен празднику в Изумрудном городе – все те же яркие огни, пустые разговоры и смех, – но рядом с Элли Корина будто впервые оказалась на балу. Верхние этажи дворца пусты, лампы на стенах горят приглушенным светом. Завтра Болтуны будут шептаться: едва смолкла музыка, главные гостьи сбежали вдвоем и целовались в коридорах, а сейчас все равно – они обе пьяны искрящимся чувством волшебства.

– К тебе или ко мне?

– А ты помнишь, куда идти? – Корина с трудом представляет дорогу в гостевые покои. 

– Значит, ко мне, – решает Элли и тянет ее за собой.

Этой ночью им не до сна. В спальне Элли раздевается быстро, словно бальный наряд – ее змеиная кожа. Пока она вслепую дергает застежку на спине, Корина, как завороженная, смотрит ей в глаза. Под платьем шелковая сорочка, и вытащив руки из рукавов, Элли снимает ее через голову.

«Я не знаю, что дальше», – вдруг понимает Корина, глядя на ее обнаженную грудь, и Элли тихо смеется.

– Первый раз?

– Я не бывала с женщиной.

Элли пожимает плечами:

– Это льстит, – и когда сорочка летит вниз, переступает через нее и наклоняется к Корине за поцелуем.

***

На следующий день, зевая украдкой на военном совете, они обе ловят на себе укоризненные, но понимающие взгляды Стеллы. 

**Author's Note:**

> Вальс: Lindsey Stirling - Waltz 
> 
> https://youtu.be/BHOXtmLvxfo


End file.
